Darken Moon
by RRina
Summary: Luffy and Sanji met the girl who told them she is Big Fan of Strawhats pirate, and want to visit their ship once. But when she came, Zoro felt something's wrong. No Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author notes : Hello. Nice to see you again. I want to tell you how I feel now. One day, I dreamed to my love Zoro *cough* *cough*. OK, I mean our swordman Zoro. Maybe because I read Zoro-centric fics more than ten time this week. So, I felt I want to share my story as well. The long story! At least, long more than my last fic. Oh, it's still really hard for me since my English-skill, especially grammar and vocab, is fair or scrappy. And this is the first time I wrote it in English at start, not in my language before. Do you know? I felt very very happy when I could finish for one chapter. I wish you could enjoy it. Sorry if my grammar was odd or wrong or something. And thank you very much if you would review for me.**_

* * *

It's evening. Sanji and Luffy was heading back to their ship after finished their shopping.

"Sanjiii! I'm starving!"

"Aye, aye. When we got the ship, I'll going to prepare din..ner." His gaze put on the red-hair girl who was caming.

"Excute me," she gave beautiful smile to them, "Are you guys Strawhats pirate, aren't you?"

* * *

After dinner. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji still stayed in galley. They mentioned about the girl they had met before backed the ship. Luffy, with his excited, explain to his firstmate how she want to visit their ship once because she is a BIG FAN of Strawhats pirate for a long time.

"Big Fan? Oi? Is she abnormal or something? We are pirates, not those idiot idol?" Zoro asked with his confuse.

"Shitty Moss Head! You shouldn't abuse the girl like that! You idiot!"

"Then you should take care of her, Ero-cook. Why I need to stay here?"

"Nah! Zoro, She told me she want to meet the three strongest of us. I'm sure she'd happy to see you too!" Luffy said with his wide grin.

"Hmm? three strongest of us?" Zoro raise his eyebrow.

 _How could she knows? or she is really big fan?_

Suddenly they heard the knocking on the door. So, the cook walking to the door quickly and opened it.

"Hello! I came." sexy red-hair girl gave bright smile to them and came in.

"Welcome! My angel! Ahhh! I'm really happy you really come."

 _Why she knows where are us?_

Zoro glared at that woman, narrowed his eyes, and then felt something was wrong. But he can't describe what the hell was wrong.

Sanji invited the girl to sit down at table and served her some drink. She thanking him and turned to others again.

"Hi. My name is Ella. I'm BIG Fan of yours." She looked around, and stop her gaze on Zoro.

"You surely Roronoa Zoro, right? I can see your three katana. Oh! It's really cool!" She seems excited.

Zoro felt uncomfortable so much. He glanced at the girl, then at the cook, who was giving him the Why-Is-She-Interest-In-You-More-Than-Me look, and at her again.

Finally he stood up, walked out from table headed to go outside.

"Oi! Where are you going, Marimo? such a rude if you get out when we have guest. Especially the adorable guest."

"Not your business, Shitty Cook."

"Huh!? You wanna fight!?"

"Nope. I just need some fresh air."

"What? The Moss on your head needs some air to grow up or something?"

The red-hair girl was entertained on their argue. She giggled and then moved toward Zoro so fast.

"I like you guy so much. Please stay here for a minute." She suddenly hug the green-hair swordman tight.

Zoro winced. He didn't know how to deal with this situation. He felt she put her chin on his shoulder, and then...

"Arghhhhhhh!"

Sanji and Luffy widened eyes look at Zoro and the girl. They jump up and yelled to the swordman about _what's going on?_ Running toward the girl who was still hugging their friend too tight.

The swordman stop screaming and punched to her belly. She not even moved. Zoro can felt he was drained a lot of blood from his neck.

He fainted so fast.

Luffy and Sanji, with the wide-eyed shock and horror on their face, saw their friend look paled very very fast.

Then, the red-hair girl let the limp swordman knocked to the floor. She turned round to the rest man in the room.

Luffy and Sanji's jaw dropped, looked at her grin while she wiped the blood out from her mouth.

* * *

To be continue. Ahhh, I wish I can write next chapter soon.

Thank you for reading. I wish you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author notes : Hello. Nice to see you again. I was really happy I can finish chapter 2. Haha. I wish you could enjoy it. Sorry if my grammar have some mistake or wrong or something. And thank you very much if you would review for me.**_

* * *

Instantly that girl moved to and hugged him. He suddenly sharp pain at his nape, be scorching hot at his, and felt like his blood was pumped out all at once.

 _What the hell happened to me?_

 _I don't know._

 _But... Only thing I'm sure now..._

 _This girl... ENERMY..._

 _Luffy! Ero-Cook! They're... in danger!_

The swordsman's punch reached to the girl belly, try to get her out, but she didn't even move.

His vision blurred and starts to black before fall his limp to the floor.

* * *

"Zoroooooooooo!" The captain cried in panic voice. While the cook's body be rigid in shock mode.

 _What the hell is going on? Why that idoit marimo...?_

Red-hair girl grinned while wiped the blood out from her mouth. She gave her gaze to the rubber-boy.

"Do you want to be next? Strawhats Luffy-san" Her fang still soak by blood, the fang that's none of them sees it before on her face.

"W..What did you do to him!?" Luffy screamed to her.

"You will know soon when I do it to you too." She's just shrugged. "I guess your blood is distasteful, but blood is still blood."

Sanji gritted his teeth to out of his shocking mode, try to regain his composure and focused at the girl. This time is not time for shock. If someone can beat their swordsman so easy by blinks. That person would absolutely dangerous.

Suddenly, the girl TWITCHED.

Blood splashed out from the girl's chest. Too much blood.

Red-hair girl's body winced once as widened her eyes. She turn looked over her shoulder only to find the beaten swordsman was stabbing her.

 _Why he still can move!?_

"Hmm? Surprise?"

Green-hair swordsman swirled his katana on woman chest as he grinned. Blood stream more and more, as she scream loud and louder.

But, just a sec.

The girl moved to opposite corner in the blink. Gasp so hard as put her gaze on monster-guy. Starting grown in furious mode.

 _Pain! It's PAIN! I'll beat them. I'll beat all of them. I'll beat all of THEM!_

"Stop! Your time is over!"

Little voice but firm loud from the door. Then something moved fast through the room, reach the red-hair girl.

Scream escape from the girl mouth again, before she hit to the floor.

And became dust.

Luffy and Sanji's jaw drop again. They saw the little blonde-hair girl stood at the place the red-hair girl should have been standing.

"W..Who are you!?" Sanji yelled.

Little girl looked at them, then to the swordsman on the floor, then back at Luffy and Sanji, then back to Zoro again.

"Looks like.. I'm too late?" She sighed heavily.

Luffy blinked his eyes, before realized his firstmate was in trouble. He jumped down to Zoro, who limp and already unconscious now, gripped his shoulders and shaking him hardly.

"Zoro! Zoro! Oi! Zoro! Stay with me! ZORO!" He yelled.

Sanji jumped down next to Marimo opposite the captain. Yelled the swordsman's name hint of panic tone. But the limp and paled Marimo didn't response.

"Oi! Marimo! You are better don't die. Baka-marimo! Oi!" He cried. "Oi! Chopper! HELP! " He shouted as loud as he can.

Little girl walked toward them. Looked down at Zoro once, shut her eyes slowly and open again.

"Sorry guys. But he should die now." Her eyes shadowed. She took the knife from her pocket, and prick to Zoro's chest, but before she can reach the man Luffy's strong hand gripped her arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked with unfriendly tone.

"Sure. I'll kill him." Firm voice. "He sure going to die, if not, he should die now before everything worse."

"What are you talking about!? He isn't die yet." the cook sound seriously as his serious eyes, hint the message _'Even if you are a girl, but if you kill my nakama, I will never forgive you no matter what'_ in his glared to her.

"Guys! You don't understand. He is dying, or he'll going to be vampire. It's worse for you and him either!"

"What!? Zoro'll gonna be vampire?" Luffy raise his brow with confusion.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the rest of crew ran in "What's happened? We heard the cried to hel..p?" They all focused at monster-trio and the girl they never know who is she. Before realized their swordsman was really paled and limp.

"W..What!? What happened to him? Why he is in that state!?" Nami raise her hand cover her mouth, while Chopper cried out loud.

"Doctor! We need Doctor! Arghh!" "You are DOCTER!" "Oh! Yeah! It's me!"

Chopper ran to Zoro quickly, turn to heavy point, lifted Zoro up, and headed to the infirmary as fast as he can. Sanji stood up and followed them as well. Leave the rest of crew to stay with his captain.

The little girl looked follow the doctor before turn back to the captain who already stood up and glared her in hostile mood.

"It's doesn't matter if he going to be something. The matter is he must still alive." His voice in angered. "Who are you to decide my nakama should alive or not!?"

The little girl looked at the Strawhats-captain and his crew, sighed hardly, and said slowly.

"You're right. I'm just outsider. But I'll tell you something. That red-hair girl is a created vampire, I mean she isn't pure blood vampire. When the created bite one, most of them were died, but sometime the created vampire release poison from her fang to their victim, if they got it, they'll going to be created vampire as well. Do you know what's it mean?"

"Nope. And I don't interest at all." He snaps.

Blonde-hair girl sighed heavily again. "That's mean he will feed by blood only. Human's blood."

The rest of crew looked at each other with confusion. They can't understand situation clearly yet, but they knew something not good was happened to their nakama, and it's going to worse if they didn't do something this girl advice Luffy to do.

But... What's her advice? Why Luffy look angrily?

Luffy narrowed his eyes, he slightly wonders what he was seeing on the girl's face, it's the hint of guilt. Then, he dropped his anger and turn himself to solemn mode.

"I will never let him die. No matter what." He told her gently than before.

"Huh... OK. If you say so. I can say you will regret it." The girl sighed again and turn around.

"I'll never regret. Zoro will never hurt us. Because It's Zoro." Luffy insisted with firm tone, fully by trust. "You don't need to worry about us. Thank you."

Then, the little blonde-hair girl was gone.

* * *

 _ **To be continue.**_

 _ **A/N : Is it too short? I will try my best for next chapter. It's coming soon I wish.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. I wish you enjoyed it. And thank you very much if you leave me some review. Thanks again.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author notes : Hello. Nice to see you again and sorry if I keep you wait so long. Last month, I lost my beloved king, King Bhumibol of Thailand, who like our father, our sun, and our soul. He was the one who took all of my loyalty and my deep love for. When I heard the news that His Majesty already passed away, I felt like my heart shattered. I cried heavily. I don't know what I should feel. Except sad, it's blank, like big hole on my chest. I need through away those feeling so fast. But it's hard. It's really hard when you lost someone who's very important to you, and you have loved him for entire life. I missed him so bad. I have mourning for month. But I know my King don't want us to sad so long. I tried to smile again. I want time to heal.**_ _ **This time, even if I'm still sad, but I can stand with smile again, with my pride that I was born in my most beloved king period, who was the GREATEST KING. So, I can continue my story again.**_ _ **I wish you could enjoy it. Big sorry if my story have grammar mistake a lot. And thank you very much if you would review for me.**_

 **IceOreoTriangle** : _**Thank you for take your time review for me. I was start chapter 3 again when I saw yours. I wish you could enjoy this chapter too.**_

* * *

Chopper already placed Zoro on the bed. The reindeer hastily checked the swordsman's condition. Then, he took the blood bag for operated into Zoro's body. Sanji was stay around to help him. They were rarely having conversation. Just did anything they could do.

"It's no good. No good. He lost too much blood. Really no good." Chopper murmur with his concern. He never sees Zoro like this before.

Sanji glanced at the doctor, and then looked at the swordsman. He saw his friend on the bed was breathing heavily as if he tried to get the air to his lung, more sweat stream from his face, and his skin was paler than before.

 _You will be alright? Do you?_

The scene marimo had screamed when that red-hair girl hugged him, the scene their swordsman had fast paled and faint, the scene his rival had limped and lost from the world, was played over his head as many questions hit himself.

Is everything happen if he let marimo go out of the galley?

Is it his fault to invite that girl to their ship?

Is his nakama, his rival, his friend, or maybe… his brother… will be OK?

 _Idiot marimo, you are better don't die._ _Your dream haven't achieve yet, have you?_

The cook's gaze still put on his paled nakama, fully of worry.

* * *

"Luffy! What happened? Who's that girl? Tell us!" Nami asked her captain with her serious tone.

Luffy turns around to his nakama. He saw all of them have many questions on their faces. He stayed silent for a minute. Then starts described to them what has happened as they started to widen their eyes with fear.

"I don't know who that blond-hair girl is. But I don't think she is bad girl." Luffy finished when he told the whole story he had known.

"Wait! If that girl isn't bad. Why she advise us to kill Zoro?" Usopp protested.

"I heard her told Luffy something about vampire. Maybe she knows what will happen next." Robin comment.

"Z..Zoro will going to be vampire!? Kidding!?"

"Yeah, she told me Zoro will become to vampire." Luffy nodded, and grinned. "But isn't it interest if we have a vampire as a crew?"

"No! It's not interest at all! Vampire is a type of ghost, is it?"

"What should we do if he…. b..bites us!?"

"I'm sure Zoro will never hurt us. He's Zoro."

"I know. The first thing he always concern about is our safety. But if he can't control himself?"

"Zoro is strong. I'm sure he can control himself. I trust him"

"But…"

"I trust Zoro-bro too. But I don't think he will be OK if he really going to be vampire."

"Maybe he will need to suck all of our blood for his meal when he was really hungry."

"Oi! Robin! Please don't comment the horror things! It's scared m-!"

"But," Robin cut Usopp's yelled. "If he can survives to that time only."

The silence covered the galley after Robin's words. Worry crossed on their faces as they wondered if their swordsman would be alright.

Suddenly!

"Oi! Do you guy have blood type XF!?" The cook's voice yelled as he was urgent visible in the room.

"Y..yes! Mine is XF. What th-"

"OK! Franky! Go to infirmary NOW!" Sanji cut Franky's replied. "Blood bag Chopper has is not enough for Marimo! Quickly!"

The cook left the galley again. The rest of the crew, not just Franky, can't just wait now. They instantly followed their cook to the infirmary as they prayed for their nakama to be alright.

* * *

 _ **To be continue.**_

 _ **A/N : I know this chapter is very short. Sorry very much. I wish I can keep it longer than this but I can't. I will try my best again for next chapter. It's coming soon, I promise.**_

 _ **Oh. I prefer Zoro-Sanji friendship or brotherly-ship, as same as Luffy-Zoro best/close friendship or bond of captain and his first mate. Honestly, I love type of friendship, nakamaship, and family on Strawhats crew very much.**_

 ** _Eh? I forgot to comment about timeline? Oh. It's after Enies Lobby but before Thriller bark. So, Brook isn't appear in this story._**

 _ **Thank you for reading. I wish you enjoyed it. And thank you very much if you leave me some review. Thanks again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author notes : Hello. Nice to see you again and sorry if I keep you wait so long. Maybe my soon is long more than I thought. I have a little problem with my life. But it's OK. But, since it took me so long. I don't sure if story is smooth enough. lol. Sorry for that. Anddddd like always, My English is suck. Sorry for any errors.**_

 **IceOreoTriangle** : _**Thank you for take your time review for me. I was start chapter 3 again when I saw yours. I wish you could enjoy this chapter too.**_

* * *

 _It's Dark._

 _Everything dark._

 _Where am I?_

 _Nobody here._

 _Where are they?_

 _Are they alright?_

 _Please. You guys. Please be alright._

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

The serious tone from aimed at the little blonde-hair girl, who was leaning the tree near Sunny with her tense feature. She glared back to found the Navigator with the Cook were gawking her.

"Nothing." She answered lazily. "Just wait for the worst case."

"What's the case? Didn't Luffy clear for you that Zoro will never hurt us." Nami snapped.

"So, he still alive?"

"Of course!"

"That's absolutely mean he is vampire now."

Silent filled the air.

Two Strawhats crew members bit their lips, stared to her, ready for attack if necessary.

The little girl looked at them a minute, then sighed.

"If he can't control himself. I wanna kill him before he can attack his crews." She turned and murmured. "This is the less I can help him."

Nami and Sanji, in their irritation, just look the little blonde walked away. Then, only thing the two pirates could do is stared at each other for a long time.

They have no word. Just stared, and glanced to the ship.

 _Worry._

Didn't know what will happen next.

 _Hope._

Just hope that their nakama will be alright.

 _Please, God. Please save Zoro. Please save him when we can't help him._

"If you want to save him, it's only way. Turn him back to human."

That voice, came out of nowhere, made both of them nearly jump. Snapped their neck with light speed. They found that little girl stand next to them.

"W-What!? Didn't you already go?" Nami yelled.

The girl doesn't look at them. Just slightly smile.

"If you want to help him. Come to me this evening. I will lead you all to Vampire's island."

* * *

 _"Well. We have no other way. If this has even just 1% to help him. We wanna do it."_

It's final with Luffy decision, after Sanji and Nami back to their ship to discuss this thing with their crew. They all agreed to meet that mystery girl.

"What?"

"You said you wanna help him. Please, Lead the way."

"Excuse me? I said that?" Confuse plastered on her face.

"Yes, YOU said that!" Nami snapped.

"Stop wastes the time and lead us to that damn island!" nearly screamed Luffy.

Studied their faces. The blonde just let out light sigh.

"Alright. If you say so. Bring me to your ship, we need the map."

* * *

" _Zoro?"_

 _Who?_

" _Zoro? Can you hear me?"_

 _Whose voice?_

" _Zoro? Please."_

 _Please what? What do you want from me? What's the hell happened?_

"Zoro!"

Zoro jerked from the bed. Look around to found the youngest member stay by his side with watery eyes.

"Oh! Gosh! Zoro! You awake!"

Zoro glanced around the room. Don't have the sight of his other members. Concern grew by a second.

But before he could ask, the door burst out.

"Zorooo!" "Zoro!" "Moss head!" "Zoro-bro!" "Zoro-san"

After taken aback with the sudden embrace from his crew mates. He just smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'm back"

They chatted with joy and little relieve. At least their first mate still alive. They still could help him.

After let Zoro rest again. They went back to galley. The blonde girl waited there with map in her hand. When all of them ready, she open map and say with smile.

"Say, I'm Ares. Let's see what's the plan."

* * *

"Guy. You hear me, right?"

 _Who? Are those guys forgot something?_

"Guy, I know you still awake."

He cracked his eye. Little blonde girl stood near him. Creepy smile plastered her face while cut her hand herself.

He saw blood.

Noise rang in his ears. He's sudden panic.

 _What's the hell happened to me!?_

After that, Everything just White, and Red.

* * *

 _ **To be continue.**_

 _ **A/N : Aww. It's just a littleeee progress. I have to recover my plot before continue. Thank you for reading. I wish you enjoyed it. And thank you very much if you leave me some review. Thanks again.**_


End file.
